Harry Potter y El Misterio de PUMAS
by Adam A. Rosier
Summary: Una muerte: Fleur Delacour. Un misterio: PUMAS. Una amenaza... ((Capítulo 2: Otra muerte. ¿Quién más?))
1. Una campeona

**Harry Potter y  El Misterio de PUMAS.**

Everything goes to the Devil. I mean, J. K. Rowling.   
Y tengo que agradecer publicamente a Nekocha por su ayuda con el nombre...

- - - - - -

**1.- Una campeona.  
**(O El Caso Blanca Nieves)****

-Harry, ¿ya leíste el periódico?

Ron llegó alarmado a despertar a Harry, el cual seguía acostado en su cama, sin sus gafas: había aprovechado el día de descanso semanal para dormir hasta tarde, después de la semana tan cansada que habían tenido.

-¿Y cuando querías que lo leyera? –respondió el de cabello negro azabache, sentándose a un lado de Ron, y poniéndose sus lentes- ¿Ayer en la noche? ¿O acaso hoy mientras dormía?

-Pero Harry, ¡esto es en serio!

-Claro, claro –respondió, estirándose. 

-Léelo tú mismo –dijo el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos. A veces le impacientaba que Harry a veces se tomara todo tan a la ligera, y otras veces todo tan en serio.

Se talló los ojos detrás de los lentes.

Ron siempre haciendo escándalos. De seguro es algo sobre el Lord, que si regresó, que si un ataque, que si...

-¿"Muere ex campeona de Beauxbattons"? –leyó Harry en forma dudosa el encabezado, para después analizar la fotografía que ilustraba el artículo. 

La imagen mostraba a una chica de unos 18 años, rubia y fascinante. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados, y sobre ella, una rosa. Aunque era una fotografía mágica, no se registraba movimiento alguno. Y aunque estaba en ese eterno descanso, era encantadora. No por nada, era parte veela.

-¿Murió Fleur? –dijo Harry incrédulo.

-La mataron, según el artículo.

-Mortífagos, supongo –continuó, resignado, dejando a un lado "El Profeta".

Ron torció la boca.

-No, y esa es la peor parte. Parece que es un nuevo grupo... mira... –se limpió la garganta- "_Su muerte es un misterio todavía. Su cadáver fue encontrado intacto, mas una pequeña tarjeta se encontraba sobre el cuerpo, dentro de una rosa roja. «Haciéndole favores al mundo, PUMAS»_, _venía escrito en la nota, con una caligrafía inglesa antigua, y un incrustado de letras en una especie de logotipo_ ".

-PUMAS entonces, ¿verdad?

-¿Alguna idea de qué signifique?

-No- respondió Harry, con una mirada aventurera-. Pero lo averiguaremos.

Pasaba el mediodía, y el ambiente en Hogwarts era tenso. La muerte de la francesa era ya sabida por todos, y el nerviosismo no se hizo esperar, porque, finalmente, era un misterio.

¿Por qué había muerto? ¿Quién se interesaría en matar a aquella bella criatura? ¡No le hacía mal a nadie! 

Harry jugaba con su comida, como hacía cuando estaba pensando en algo. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Fleur Delacour en esa posición, ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados. 

Esa posición le recordaba tanto a un cuento muggle en el que una princesa que estaba dormida era despertada por su príncipe azul, que una vez Tía Petunia le había leído a Dudley. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Era algo relacionado con _nieve_...

El delicado sonido de una copa siendo golpeada se hizo oír por todo el Gran Comedor, que indicaba que el director quería decir algo. Y el silencio no se hizo esperar.

-Alumnos... –comenzó Dumbledore, con su solemnidad habitual, hablando pausadamente-. Creo que es por la mayoría sabido que una muerte nos acaba de sorprender... la señorita Fleur Delacour ya no está con nosotros.

Se escucharon rumores a través de las mesas de las distintas casas. Al parecer, había gente que todavía no se enteraba de la tragedia.

-Quiero que dediquemos un minuto de silencio por esa joya, que una vez nos visitó. Por la campeona de Beauxbattons.

Dumbledore agachó la cabeza, al igual que el resto del Colegio.

Y una lechuza blanca entró a el lugar, rompiendo el silencio, siendo seguida por las miradas de todos los presentes. Lo que más llamaba la atención, era lo que llevaba en sus patas: una rosa roja.

La lechuza descendió ágilmente hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw, dejando la rosa frente a una chica oriental  de aquella casa.

Y la rosa traía una nota, con caligrafía inglesa antigua en ella.

Cho Chang gritó.

- - - - - -

¿Quién (o qué) es (o son) PUMAS? 

¿Qué dirá lo que recibió Cho Chang? 

¿A qué se debe la muerte de Fleur Delacour? 

Todo lo sabremos en capítulos siguientes.


	2. Un aviso

**Harry Potter y  El Misterio de PUMAS.**

Everything goes to the Devil. I mean, J. K. Rowling.   
Y Gracias a Nekocha y a Uruviel por sus reviews. Y sí, lo voy a continuar.

- - - - - -

**2.- Un aviso.  
**(O El Caso de la Reina de las Águilas)****

Señorita Cho Chang.  
No será nada personal.  
Arregle sus asuntos pendientes antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
PUMAS. 

El minuto de silencio había sido interrumpido por el grito de Cho Chang.

Había tomado la pequeña nota, y acto seguido, la leyó.

La soltó, sus manos temblando, y lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Era impresionante la facilidad y rapidez con la que se soltaba a llorar la de descendencia oriental.

Cada uno de los integrantes de la mesa de Profesores se había puesto de pie –exceptuando a cierto maestro de Pociones que tú y yo conocemos-, y Flitwick, a pasos pequeños, pero bastante veloces, bajó a la mesa de Ravenclaw, a un lado de Cho.

-Señorita Chang, ¿qué le pasa? –dijo, tratando de calmarla, para después tomar la nota- ¡Por Merlín! Profesor Dumbledore, creo que debería de ver esto...

Al día siguiente, todo el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de mayor popularidad en Europa sabía que cierta alumna de uno de los últimos grados había sido amenazada de muerte. O quizá era una simple broma, ¿no? Además, Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del mundo... pero, para evitar alguna baja en la lista de alumnos, se habían tomado _ciertas_ medidas de seguridad para con la Ravenclaw.

Aunque decir _ciertas_ medidas de seguridad era realmente quedarse corto. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba sola en su dormitorio en la torre de Ravenclaw, y quien podía pasar a verla era nada más Michael Corner, su actual novio, y el único que podía darle las tareas que le eran encargadas, y que daba al mundo información sobre ella.

Según rumores, Cho pasaba el día entero llorando y llorando, y eso hacía que su belleza resaltara detrás de esas lágrimas que no debían ser derramadas. 

-¿No crees que deberías de ir a verla, Harry? –preguntó esa noche la inteligente Hermione, mientras él y sus dos amigos estaban frente al fuego haciendo su tarea.

-Definitivamente no –interrumpió Ron-. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te hizo el año pasado? No deberías apenarte por ella.

-Pero finalmente eres alguien cercano a ella –corrigió a Ron-. Además, creo que cuando alguien está así, no importa quien sea, debe de recibir todo el apoyo posible. No es así, ¿Harry?

-Mmhh –dudaba-. Creo que Hermione tiene razón –dijo finalmente.

-Hermione _siempre_ tiene la razón –susurró Ron, mientras Hermione regalaba al mundo una sonrisa de victoria.

Salió de la Sala común de Gryffindor para dirigirse a la de la Casa del Águila.

Harry caminaba por los pasillos, cavilando sobre cuántas veces había pasado por ahí antes. Sobre cuántas aventuras había tenido en ese castillo, con sus inseparables amigos. Pensaba en qué vendría después, qué pasaría con su vida, qué sería con Vold—

Y vio una sombra en la pared. 

_Cada día estás peor_, pensó Harry, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que aquella cosa que vio en proyectada en la pared no existía. Aunque el gato de manchas café que acababa de pasar por aquel lugar, en dirección opuesta a la del de cabello azabache, no opinaba lo mismo.

- - - - - -

-¡Harry, no sabía que vendrías! –exclamó la de Oriente, tapándose con una cobija- ¡Y mucho menos tan tarde!

-Lo siento, si quieres me retiro... –respondió, dando media vuelta.

-No, no; eso no era lo que quería decir, simplemente no te esperaba... siéntante.

-Gracias –respondió, sentándose al pie de la cama de la Ravenclaw -¿cómo has estado?

-Con miedo... esa nota...

-¿Crees que sea cierta? –preguntó interesado Harry.

Cho entrecerró los ojos, que empezaban a llorarle.

-No lo sé... espero que no... –dijo, derramando una lágrima.

-Vamos –respondió Harry con una sonrisa-, no creo que sea real. No va a pasar nada, ya ves. Aquí en Hogwarts nunca pasa nada...

- - - - - -

Era llamada por algunos La Reina de los Ravenclaw. 

_Aquella_ ocasión fue la única en la que no se había visto bien: _aquella_ en la que su largo y ondulado cabello dorado rojizo, sus penetrantes ojos azules, su dulzura en pálida piel y su figura en una balanceada forma _petite_, habían perdido brillo por culpa de ellos. Por culpa de esos tres que hicieron que su cara de llenara de... granos, grasa, todo lo que la hacía imperfecta.

Marietta Edgecombe recordaba con bastante recelo aquella ocasión en la que tres estudiantes de un menor grado –y de una casa tan pobre como lo era Gryffindor- le hicieron perder por unos días su figura y su apariencia, que no había florecido de la nada. Pensaba todavía en cómo vengarse, mientras comía un pequeño panqué, sentada sola en la mesa de Ravenclaw. 

Pensaba, hasta que fue interrumpida por un leve susurro, justo en su nuca.

-_Expletus Pupa_.

Y nadie se dio cuenta de que un hombre, que segundos después desapareció para dar lugar a un gato, salió sin que nadie, ni siquiera la Señora Norris, se diera cuenta.

Y vaya susto que se llevaron los primeros en bajar a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, al ver al cuerpo de Marietta descansando en uno de los asientos de la mesa Ravenclaw: una muñeca con los ojos cerrados y manos juntas, con una lechuza con colores parecidos a los de una águila en su hombro.

Una rosa roja en su regazo, que el mismo Dumbledore tuvo que ir a tomar con sus propias manos, ya que nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo.

Haciéndole favores al mundo,  
PUMAS. 

- - - - - -

Primero Fleur, ahora Marietta, ¿qué está pasando?

¿Y quién lanzó ese hechizo desconocido?

Todo lo sabremos en capítulos siguientes, gracias por sus reviews.

Y por cierto, ¿quién será la siguiente víctima?

Adam.


	3. Ataques I

**Harry Potter y  El Misterio de PUMAS.**

Everything goes to the Devil. I mean, J. K. Rowling.   
  


- - - - - -

**3.- Ataques I.  
**(O El Archivo de Casos Registrados Como Relacionados Con PUMAS)

Primero: El Caso del Unicornio Halado.****

La mayor parte de las personas adultas que habitan el mundo mágico, conocen lo que es un Animago. Los magos que no lo saben, o que lo sabían pero lo olvidaron, probablemente se encuentren en dos lugares: El Hospital San Mungo, o cierta prisión llamada Azkaban.

Como tú y yo sabemos, los Animagos tienen que estar registrados por el Ministerio, porque si no, todo fuera un gran descontrol: "¡Un León Roba Un Banco!", sería el encabezado de periódicos muggles alrededor de todo el mundo. Y nadie quiere ese tipo de problemas en las relaciones magos - muggles, ¿verdad?

Hoy por hoy, la lista de personas que pueden convertirse en algún animal no es muy amplia. Unos cuantos felinos, otros caninos, y varios bichos. Pero hay una bruja que resalta en esa lista, y ella recibe el nombre de Vivian Di Luna.

Vivian Di Luna era una bruja bastante reconocida. Era la editora de la revista de modas más 'in' del mundo mágico: M! Magic Entertainment. Contaba con gran prestigio, porque además de su alto estatus social, tenía a su nombre la forma de Animago más especial del mundo mágico: Vivian se podía transformar en un unicornio halado. 

Era un espectáculo único ver su forma animal. Aquella bestia fantástica era de un color blanco muy brillante, con reflejos en color lila. Y sus alas... qué alas. Eran tan amplias, tan grandes, tan elegantes... todo el mundo se fijaba en ella.

Pero ya no más. 

Hace ya varias horas había pasado la medianoche. Di Luna salía de una discoteque en Francia, exclusiva para la elite de la sociedad mágica. Se había divertido de lo lindo en ese lugar, y había arreglado una cita para salir a cenar el Viernes, con... sí, el mismísimo ¡Christian Bayona! El baladista masculino con más fans que ningún otro, entre los magos.

Caminó hacia su BMW rojo –porque había pedido registro en el Departamento de Artefactos Muggles para poder usarlo, modificado mágicamente para hacerlo flotar en forma invisible-, y después entró en él. Introdujo las llaves, y arrancó el auto.

-Hola, señorita Di Luna.

Vivian volteó alarmada al asiento trasero, donde lo último que alcanzó a ver fue un rostro femenino, cubierto por unos lentes negros, y una varita apuntando a su rostro.

-_ Expletus Pupa_.

El automóvil fue encontrado en una zona no-muggle, con el cuerpo intacto de Vivian Di Luna en el asiento del conductor. Una rosa roja en el volante, con la nota de PUMAS.

- - - - - -

Segundo: El Caso de la Mente Maestra.****

Marina Fudge era una especie de súper héroe. Al menos, cumplía con las dos características principales: ayudar a los demás, y trabajar de forma encubierta.

Merecía mucho más reconocimiento que el que tenía, pero para ella era suficiente. Su largo cabello negro que de alguna forma tenía destellos azulados, combinaba con su blanca piel y sus ojos azules como cristales. Era delgada, y con unas facciones de dama en peligro, o sea, bastante frágiles.

Por lo único que era conocida Marina en sociedad era por ser hija de el Ministro de Magia: Cornelius Fudge. Pero no pasaba de ser una chica de apenas 20 años, mirada angelical y unos perfectos modales. Cuando salía de su residencia, era para ir a alguna fiesta de alta clase, donde solamente iban los Ministros y encargados de distintas secciones del Ministerio de Magia. Los más altos encargos, claro está.

Pero eso era lo que era visto por todos. Era solamente una pantalla, una imagen para aparentar la realidad. 

La verdad, la que contadas personas sabían, era que sin Marina, Cornelius no sería nadie. Cornelius era la persona encargada de gobernar y regular todo lo que se desarrollara en el mundo mágico, pero Marina era la mente maestra detrás de todo esto.

Marina Fudge, a su corta edad, era una prodigio para la política, para tomar decisiones importantes, para los parlamentos y para cuando tenía que salir a público. Casi siempre su padre le preguntaba personalmente, pero en varias ocasiones, ella tuvo que salir a escena con una poción Multijugos encima, porque Cornelius sabía tanto de gobernar como Snape de amabilidad.

Y ya era hora de que empezara a aprender de ello.

Marina se encontraba en su amplia habitación, frente a un montón de periódicos de distintas partes del mundo: tenía que estar enterada de qué era lo que estaba a su alrededor para poder trabajar bien, y tomar las decisiones correctas.

Y un gatito pardo con manchas cafés se metió por la ventana.

-¡Minino, minino...! –dijo, parándose de la cama, y dirigiéndose hacia una silla en la que se había sentado el pequeño animal.

-_Miau_ –gruñó, y saltó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Y en ese salto, su cuerpo se transformó para dar lugar a un hombre.

Marina pudo observar que el hombre tenia el cabello castaño hacia los hombros, y llevaba gafas negras, cubriendo sus ojos.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó alarmada Marina, retrocediendo.

-Me puedes llamar Avery. O Agente Avery, si le deseas dar formalidad –respondió él, avanzando lentamente.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –gritó, haciéndose para atrás, quedando acorralada entre la pared y Avery.

-¿Sabes qué es PUMAS? –dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Claro... es un grupo que –pausó-... Oh, Merlín...

-_ Expletus Pupa_.

-Marina, hija, mañana tengo junta con—

Cornelius quedó estupefacto al acercarse a la cama de su hija, y verla acostada con una rosa entre sus manos. La acostumbrada nota estaba ahí.

- - - - - -

¿A qué se deben todas esas muertes? 

¿Quién es responsable?

¿Qué le han hecho al mundo para ser asesinadas?

Todo esto lo sabremos en capítulos siguientes.

Adam.


End file.
